reincarnation
by Azura Eve
Summary: Reinkarnasi; kehidupan kedua, terlahir kembali. Kuroko pikir Akashi terlalu mengada-ada karena memercayai hal yang belum tentu eksistensinya. "Sekarang kau tidak perlu sendirian lagi, sebab kita telah saling menemukan." — Akashi. (AKAKURO/Shou-Ai/Vignette)


"Dulu aku pernah punya kekasih."

Akashi bertutur seraya memangku dagunya malas. Cangkir _machiatto_ perlahan dipinggirkan ke sisi kosong meja kayu berplitur. Padahal sebelumnya bukan Akashi namanya jika tidak tergila-gila pada olahan kopi.

* * *

 **find me, then we can loving again**

 **.**

 _(—untuk_ _ **Kim Kumiko**_ _yang berhasil lolos ujian seleksi perguruan tinggi. Selamat, Sayang! Semoga tulisan ini bisa dihitung sebagai hadiah—)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lenght/WC** : Vignette (2600 words)

 **Pairing** : AkaKuro.

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This is solely a work of fiction. I don't earn any advantage from write this.

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary** : Reinkarnasi – kehidupan kedua; terlahir kembali. Kuroko pikir Akashi terlalu mengada-ada karena memercayai hal yang belum tentu eksistensinya.

.

 **Warning(s)**

 _Shounen-Ai | Fluff | HHJJ | lil-bit Slice-of-Life_

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tetsuya?" Atensi fokus sepenuhnya pada seseorang.

Di hadapan Akashi, duduklah maneken hidup. Ku-ro-ko Tet-su-ya; begitu namanya. Pemuda sebaya dengan tinggi badan sedikit lebih rendah darinya. Matanya besar dan berwarna seperti langit musim panas. Kulit pucat seperti tidak pernah tersentuh cahaya. Tangannya setia memegang sebuah buku dengan gestur mirip ilmuwan mati akal karena ujicobanya tak kunjung berbuah penemuan. Kadang keningnya bergarut saat pandangannya menumbuk baris-baris paragraf yang sukar dicerna. Diam-diam, Akashi tertawa. Sebab jika Kuroko menangkap basah, dia akan langsung menuding: 'Apa yang lucu dariku.'

Pagi tadi, Akashi membuat janji dengan Kuroko di kampus. Bukan lewat sambungan telepon atau menulis surel; ribuan kali Akashi mengirim teks selalu berujung serupa. _Tidak digubris._ Akashi jadi yakin Kuroko bukan spesimen yang kerjaannya memaku layar datar terus-terusan. Kuroko berdalih bahwa calon penerus masa depan tak butuh membuang waktu dengan kegiatan tidak bermutu seperti itu. Terlalu idealis, kalau menurut perspektif anak muda jaman sekarang.

Saat Akashi akan menyambanginya, mereka bertubrukan bahu di koridor. Bawaan Kuroko tercecer berserakan dan Akashi bantu memungut tanpa diminta.

Akashi bertanya maukah dia diajak makan bersama dengan tajuk bercakap-cakap bersama teman lama.

(Teman lama. Bukan pacar. Bukan juga rekan tapi mesra. Relasi mereka sejauh ini bagus, namun juga tak bisa dibilang khusus. Akashi memang mengincarnya. Sayang sejuta sayang, meski dia tipe lelaki gerak cepat, Kuroko terkenal akan ketidakpekaannya.)

Kuroko sempat sejenak menimbang-nimbang sebelum berkata dengan nada terayun: 'Aku ingin. Tapi aku ada kesibukan lain dengan mahasiswa jurusanku.' Kaki-kaki Kuroko yang berbalut denim berniat melangkah sebelum lengannya digenggam paksa. Akashi menahannya sebab kesempatan jarang hadir dua kali. Lagipula belum tentu Kuroko menyetujui apabila Akashi mengajaknya lagi.

Akal imajiner muncul jika terpepet. Akashi melancarkan metode jitu. Susu kocok vanila dijadikan iming-iming. Prinsip Kuroko mati terinjak. Semudah itu.

(Sejak dulu kesukaannya belum berubah dan Akashi menjadi nomor satu yang tahu titik lemah ini.)

Tidak pernah ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia. Jadi, Akashi memercayainya sebagai takdir.

Sore tersepuh oranye lebih dini. Mereka berjumpa di kafe mungil dengan suasana asri. Kuroko tiba dan menunduk minta maaf karena telat dari waktu yang disepakati.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Akashi melakukan reservasi untuk menyewa sudut yang terdekat dengan pohon ceri. Biar ada hawa romantis; inti pikiran delusif Akashi. Akan tetapi ... rasa-rasanya sama saja kalau yang menemani menganggapnya benda mati.

Tiga menit berselang percuma. Kuroko terlampau taat dan Akashi masih terabaikan.

"Tetsuya mendengarku tapi pura-pura tuli."

Suara kertas dibalik. Kuroko sungguh memperlakukan Akashi tak ubah pajangan. Bisa dilihat, pun disentuh namun tabu diajak bicara.

"Jangan sampai kuhabiskan minumanmu baru Tetsuya mau bicara."

Pipi Kuroko dicuil.

"Tetsuya, benar-benar kepala batu."

Ekhalasi. Akashi melempar muka ke samping lalu menyambar gelas milik Kuroko. Menandaskan separuh isinya.

"Akashi-kun tidak ikhlas mentraktirku, ya." sentak Kuroko tiba-tiba. "Aku marah." Hanya dia orang yang mengaku marah tapi mimik mukanya tetap datar.

Pasang-pasang tangan Akashi terangkat. Bolamata berputar. "Nanti bisa memesan lagi, Tetsuya. Kau mau berapa? Enam? Sepuluh? Kubelikan."

"Bukan masalah bisa membeli atau tidak. Aku mau yang Akashi-kun minum dari gelas itu!" Kuroko Tetsuya adalah manusia langka. Pemuda itu bungkus luar dan mental dalamnya persis bocah.

Akashi menata ulang kalimat Kuroko. Dia bilang sendiri. Dia pikir, Kuroko berniat menggoda.

"Kata-katamu ambigu."

"Maksud Akashi-kun?"

"Mau susu kocok yang kuminum dari gelasmu, kan?"

Kuroko mengerjap. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu, mendekatlah." ujar Akashi.

"Ada apa?" Lengan tersilang otomatis di depan dada. Kuroko beringsut mundur beberapa inci alih-alih mendekati Akashi. Aksi defensif dilancarkan.

Akashi mengendikkan bahu, "Aku mau mencium Tetsuya."

Kuroko memberikannya tatapan yang kurang lebih artinya sama dengan apa-kau-gila.

"Cukup memandangku begitu, Tetsuya. Kau membuatku sakit hati."

"Memangnya Akashi-kun siapaku?"

Bukan hanya tukang pemberi-harapan-palsu, Kuroko juga dapat menjelma jadi tukang sindir yang kalimatnya pedas. Susunan frasa dari mulutnya berpotensi menjadi destruktif. Siapapun langsung bertekuk lutut jika adu silat lidah dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki perkasa tidak selalu identik oleh otot-otot serta massa tubuh. Lelaki perkasa bukan mereka yang tangguh dan dapat menyentil lawan jatuh dengan ibu jari mereka. Lelaki perkasa juga bisa diibaratkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang hobi memojokkan lawan dengan kata-kata.

Dua detik. Akashi melupakan lalu mencoba lari dari kenyataan.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata susu kocok bisa semanis yang tadi." komentarnya, keluar dari topik.

"Akashi-kun norak." ejek Kuroko.

Dia alpa. Padahal Akashi anak orang kaya. Akashi cukup menyengir saja. "Tetsuya mau kuberitahu sesuatu?"

"Apa."

Akashi menggubris dengan santai. "Aku sadar ternyata rasa manisnya datang dari Tetsuya." Kerlingan, "karena aku mencicipinya dari gelasmu."

Nyatanya, melihat Kuroko merona ialah seperti perjuangannya selama ini terbayar lunas.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, aku bosan."

"Mau pulang?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Lantas?"

"Ajak aku mengobrol." katanya, "buat apa aku diajak bertemu untuk didiamkan begini."

Akashi mendengus. "Beberapa saat sebelumnya, siapa yang mati-matian mendiamkanku."

"Jadi Akashi-kun balas dendam."

"Tidak."

"Bilang saja benar."

"Sudahlah, Tetsuya. Aku tak pernah menang kalau melawanmu."

Senyap.

Rumpian ibu-ibu muda di sudut lain berbaur dengan desis angin yang menyapa.

"Aku mau mengajak Tetsuya bicara, tapi aku tidak mau seperti barusan."

"Janji."

Akashi menarik napas. "Jadi, dulu aku punya kekasih."

"Sungguh, Akashi-kun? Kekasihmu itu ...," jeda, "orangnya seperti apa?" Pada akhirnya, Kuroko berusaha bijak dengan memutuskan menjadi pendengar. Lembar-lembar filsafat tertutup setelah halaman 114 diberi tanda sebagai yang perlu dipahami kembali. Bukan salahnya jika dia ingin dinilai santun di depan siapapun.

(Bukan. Ini sama sekali bukan karena teman bicaranya kali ini adalah Akashi.)

Entah bagaimana, Akashi berbeda; caranya mengajak Kuroko terlibat sungguh membuat dia penasaran. Acara membacanya telah terhenti di kalimat— _'Dan ketika belahan jiwamu datang, dunia seketika disulap menjadi terang benderang.'_

"Mau kujelaskan rinci atau padat?"

"Satu kalimat cukup."

Rubi menyatroni azurit. Determinasi penuh, hingga puncak tengkuk Kuroko merinding karena sang lawan. Kuroko hampir tersedak saliva begitu ucapan Akashi meluncur dari katup bibirnya.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Tetsuya."

Tensi ruang di sekitar naik beberapa tingkat. Ini pembicaraan serius.

Akashi merasa berada di atas angin melihat Kuroko nampak gusar dan salah tingkah.

"Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu? Di suatu masa ..., tapi bukan yang ini. Aku yakin dia yang kutemui itu adalah dirimu. Tempat yang sama, suara yang sama. Bahkan kurasa matamu yang saat ini kutatap lurus adalah kloning langsung dari orang lain yang kumaksud." katanya lagi.

"Akashi-kun terlibat dalam proyek astral."

Proyek astral—keadaan di mana berhubungan dengan dunia nyata dan alam lain yang berbataskan oleh khayalan. Banyak dijumpai saat ini, _sleep paralyze_. Tergantung kepercayaan masing-masing orang. Apa dia sedang bercanda, atau mimiknya memang seperti main-main; Akashi seketika tersadar bahwa Kuroko bukanlah tipe yang mengerti guyon. Jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa anak itu sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Yang mana mengoyak Akashi hingga ke sumsum tulang. Dia pikir Akashi Seijuurou juga percaya.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Apa sekarang kau mulai tertular Shintarou yang maniak dunia perklenikan."

(Sebenarnya Akashi salah paham hanya karena Midorima Shintarou pernah membawa batangan dupa sebagai benda keberuntungan.)

"Mungkin Akashi-kun sedang bermimpi."

Optik kembar menusuknya bingung. Biru yang persis seperti warna latar mimpinya kala dibuai lelap, menodong rubi untuk ambil tindakan. Akashi berdeham untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Kuroko makin tenggelam dalam heran saat kalimat tanya lain kembali diajukan.

"Apa Tetsuya tidak pernah mengetahui konsep _terlahir kembali sebagai kepribadian lain_?"

"Bukankah orang-orang yang sudah mati akan kembali ke Alam Hampa?"

Sepengetahuan Kuroko begitu.

Akashi tidak dijuluki Tuan Perfeksionis dengan tanpa alasan. Pandai berkelit dan mengolah tema membuatnya disegani. Lagipula, lawannya tampak tidak punya bahan untuk diperdebatkan.

Dia tersenyum tampan. "Ada pendapat bahwa kehidupan kita saat ini belum tentu yang pertama. Bisa jadi ini kehidupan lain setelah kita hidup di jaman atau dimensi berbeda. Bisa jadi sebelumnya Tetsuya adalah tumbuhan bersulur cantik yang tumbuh di padang tandus, atau mungkin bayi kucing bermata jernih yang minta dicolek setiap waktu."

Dua detik Kuroko menatapnya tajam. "Tapi ... kemungkinan untuk dilahirkan dalam wujud sama apakah ada?"

"Hm." balasnya ringkas. Lalu Akashi mengerjap, "Persentasinya kecil, namun tidak berarti nihil. Bukankah itu menarik."

"... Maksud Akashi-kun, bisa jadi kita pernah saling mengenal di kehidupan sebelumnya?"

"Tepat."

Kuroko memiringkan kepala, "Aku masih agak ragu."

"Tidak perlu sekaku itu, Tetsuya. Ini baru opini. Dan opini belum pantas dijadikan acuan jika belum berganti menjadi fakta."

Anak rambut yang bergoyang lembut; kuncup bunga ceri terjatuh di atas kepalanya. Musik klasik lembut mengalir dari pengeras suara dalam kafe, berlomba-lomba dengan talu jantung Akashi yang riuh namun ditahannya sebaik mungkin. Sepotong lagu adalah curahan hati dan bila dia seorang musisi, tangannya pasti telah menari di atas badan biola dengan penuh akuisisi.

"Imajiku tentang kehidupanku di masa lalu mungkin bisa dibilang tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi rasanya mungkin aku kenal Akashi-kun."

Kuroko memejamkan mata. Otaknya diforsir untuk berpikir keras.

Melihatnya, sebagian diri Akashi merasa ganjil. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti kalau kepalamu mengeluarkan asap, aku tak tanggung jawab, ya."

Akan tetapi Kuroko memang kepala batu nomor satu. Beberapa menit. Akashi ditinggal Kuroko berenang ke dunia lamunan. Pemuda berambut biru memiliki tampang serius sekarang. Dia sempat kesakitan di detik-detik Akashi menyesap pesanannya. Sebelum Akashi melancarkan bantuan (dengan penuh keikhlasan), Kuroko kembali duduk tegap di bangkunya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Ekspresinya bertransformasi menjadi kekhawatiran nyata. Tangan disembunyikan di bawah kolong meja, meremat ujung pakaian. Kuroko mendongak, "Apakah sekarang Akashi-kun kecewa?"

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Aku tidak bisa kalau Tetsuya tidak mengutarakan sebabnya."

Bicaranya terlampau pelan namun masih dapat terdengar: "Aku tidak terlahir kembali sebagai wanita."

Tidak nampak terkejut, Akashi sudah seperti meramalkan ini akan terjadi. "Oh, jadi tadi Tetsuya sedang mengingat." Waktu bergulir lambat dan Kuroko tenggelam mencari distraksi untuknya sendiri.

"Tetsuya." panggil Akashi. "Pantaskah aku memprotes hanya karena kau berbeda dari sebelumnya."

"Kukira semuanya akan lebih mudah jika kita lawan jenis," komentarnya hambar. Sehambar kenyataan bahwa mereka sepasang pecinta yang juga melewati tragedi untuk dapat bersatu, di masa lalu.

"Siapapun kamu, kalau naluri telah memilih maka sulit untuk berpaling. Tetsuya seperti tidak tahu saja orang jatuh cinta bagaimana."

Orang jatuh cinta semuanya tunanetra. Dalam arti konotasi. Hanya saja caranya yang berbeda-beda.

"Sejak awal aku sadar itu _dirimu_. Hanya saja aku belum berniat memberitahu."

"Memangnya Akashi-kun menyimpan alasan apa ...?"

"Kupikir aku ingin Tetsuya tahu dengan sendirinya."

"Lalu?"

"Ya?"

"Akashi-kun tidak berniat mengencaniku dalam waktu dekat, bukan?" sentak Kuroko.

Suara kekehan. Kuroko sama sekali tidak melucu dan dia hampir tersinggung sebelum Akashi memaku irisnya dengan sungguh-sungguh— "Kenapa juga harus buru-buru. Di dunia yang sekarang kita memulai sebagai orang lain. Tapi, aku yakin takkan butuh lama untuk bisa kembali mencuri hati Tetsuya."

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali," cibirnya.

"Aku cuma cinta menjadi diriku sendiri."

* * *

Mereka tetap di sana walau kini pengunjung telah berkurang separuh. Akashi tak sedikitpun beranjak meninggalkan sebab Kuroko tampak masih betah menikmati suasana. Remaja wanita mengoceh soal sekelompok penyanyi tampan bersama teman-temannya sembari berlalu. Dingin khas Desember mengetuk kaca-kaca jendela, meninggalkan uap di permukaannya sebagai penanda. Kuroko refleks menggerutukkan gigi. Puncak tengkuknya agak menggigil.

"Sebentar lagi Natal."

"Kenapa memangnya, Tetsuya?" Akashi meladeni tanpa banyak basa-basi. Dia melihat Kuroko kedinginan dan melingkarkan syal merah di leher Tetsuya untuk menyelimuti. Awalnya Kuroko menampik—tersinggung diperlakukan seperti bocah. Namun ujungnya hanya dapat taat begitu Akashi menyuruhnya bungkam. Dasar, sudah jelas-jelas butuh tapi bersikeras mendahulukan gengsi.

"Setelah Natal, ada Tahun Baru."

"Kau mau kuajak kencan di salah satu dari dua itu?" goda Akashi. Nadanya jenaka meski separuh dirinya berharap Kuroko mengiyakan. Kencan berdua gebetan sulit ditangani macam Kuroko Tetsuya ibarat memetik bakung di pinggir gunung. Hampir mustahil.

Sudah begitu, Kuroko membenarkan pernyataan dengan menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Tanyakan saja." Cuek.

"Berapa tahun yang Akashi-kun perlukan hingga kita bisa bersua seperti sekarang?" tanyanya dalam satu ujaran.

Akashi tersenyum alih-alih menjawab. Sebuket bunga disodorkan. Kurang segar, tapi tidak kering. Komposisinya adalah anemon yang mekar, dipeluk _baby's breath_ yang kuncup malu-malu. Mungkin akan aneh jika seorang laki-laki dihadiahkan bunga oleh laki-laki lain; tapi untuk sekarang Kuroko menoleransi tindakan Akashi. Bagaimana dia bisa protes ketika Akashi menatapnya dengan mimik adorasi. Apalagi dengan ujarannya:

"Jika hanya menunggumu saja tidak becus, jelaskan bagaimana aku akan mencintaimu."

Tangan kiri Kuroko diraih, jari manisnya digenggam sebentar lalu dipasangkan benda bulat pejal dengan inisial A.S. di dalamnya. Kemudian, si surai api mengangkat jari manis tangan kirinya sendiri. Sudah terpasangi cincin serupa, dengan ukiran huruf depan nama pasangannya. Desainnya estetis, sekaligus glamor.

Dia tidak mengerti lagi. Sejak kapan Akashi menyiapkan itu semua. Dan, di atas segalanya, sedang ada apa sebenarnya?

"Akashi-kun?"

"Waktu _itu_ , aku tak sempat melamarmu dengan benar karena keburu sekarat," kelakarnya.

"Kau juga mengingat _nya_?"

Kurva di sudut bibir Akashi makin tajam. "Tidak penting berapa milenium harus berlalu untuk mencapai Tetsuya. Yang terpenting adalah kenyataan bahwa reinkarnasi itu nyata dan kita buktinya."

"Aku tidak paham bercanda. Selera humorku buruk, kalau-kalau Akashi-kun lupa."

"Adakah melamar yang sekedar main-main membutuhkan cincin perak berukir nama orang yang dicintainya?"

Kuroko bungkam.

"Daripada itu, kenapa tidak kita rayakan reuni setelah beberapa masa yang masing-masing kita lalui?" Akashi tersenyum. Jenis senyum yang mampu melelehkan hati Kuroko hingga tak lagi berbentuk tapi di saat yang sama juga membuatnya kembali utuh.

" _Akaba-kun_ _..._ "

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu sendirian lagi." Tubuh Kuroko diterjang. Akashi mendekap seakan enggan melepas kembali. "Kita telah saling menemukan, _Kurosaki Tetsuna_."

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

[A/N]

 _Enoder AkaKuro penpiksyen_. ;_;)d

Saya sotoy banget pake tema beginian ngeeeng. Maap kalo ada fact melenceng since I'm lack of reference. #woy. Tapi tulisan gak harus selalu sejalan sama kenyataan, itulah gunanya imajinasi ada – menurut saya, sih.

Ini sekaligus FF kedua Azula di KNBI yeay! Sankyuu, yang kemarin ngeluangin waktunya utk baca _**mate**_. Review kalian yang manis-manis udah dibalasin satu-satu. Cek PM-nya, ya!

Ok. Makasih buat siapapun yang ngeluangin waktunya baca~3

Salam cinta AkaKuro! ^3^)/ ((Psst, di bawah ada omake, lho! :D))

(ps: Buat Miko-chan, ini kukhususkan utk kamu. Tjie. Mari kita terus berlayar di kapal akkr dan ... selamat terjun ke dunia _coret_ neraka _coret_ perkuliahan! #giggle)

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _Darah. Berkubang-kubang hampir menutup permukaan tanah. Mayat. Teronggok kaku seperti lalat. Pedang dan kuda kesayangan, terpinggirkan. Sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan potongan-potongan organ._

 _Kurosaki Tetsuna memutar pandangan ke seluruh tempat yang dapat dicapainya. Surai merah bernoda cipak lumpur tertangkap mata. Itu dia, tertatih tanpa daya bersama kemenangan di pundak kiri-kanannya._

 _Tetsuna berlari menghampiri. Akan tersandung jika dia lebih cepat lagi. Namun sekarang bukan waktunya berpikir soal dirinya, Akaba Seishiro lebih membutuhkan, dan sedang menanti._

 _Gadis itu berteriak. Lengkingannya parau berkat napas putus-putus. Begitu sampai, diletakkannya kepala prajurit berambut merah di pangkuan. "Akaba-kun, bertahanlah. Para tabib akan tiba sebentar lagi. Mereka pasti bisa menyelamatkanmu."_

 _Dia yang dipanggil Akaba tersenyum. Punggungnya robek kena tebas dan perutnya koyak hasil ditusuk beberapa saat lalu. Lawannya telah tumbang, beberapa dari mereka dijemput malaikat kematian. Lantas menyisakan tragedi._

" _Sudah terlambat, meski mereka datang pun aku juga tidak akan tertolong. Aku akan mati, Tetsuna." ucapnya, mengalir tanpa jeda seolah-olah perih dari luka miliknya jadi fantasi adanya._

" _Kumohon jangan bilang begitu. Kau dan pasukanmu telah membawa kemenangan bagi kerajaan kita ...," ujar Tetsuna, "tidakkah itu membuatmu bahagia?"_

 _Seishiro meringis, merapihkan surai biru Tetsuna yang menempel di pelipis. "Kau datang jauh-jauh dengan berlari hanya untuk melihatku, eh? Tidak takut pada Ayahanda? Bagaimana jika beliau memergokimu kabur dari kamarmu di istana?"_

" _Kenapa 'hanya'. Kudengar Akaba-kun ikut berperang dan aku tak boleh diam saja." Tetsuna menyerang._

 _Seishiro tersenyum kecil. "Kupikir selama ini perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan, ternyata aku telah salah paham."_

 _Tetsuna mengangguk, "Maka dari itu Akaba-kun harus bertahan. A-aku juga menyukaimu."_

" _Tidak bisa," ucapnya. Seishiro mengaduh, darah di perutnya tambah deras, merembes ke pakaian Tetsuna. "Kukira ini saat yang tepat untuk mengucap salam perpisahan."_

" _Tidak! Tidak mau! Akaba-kun tidak boleh mati." Dia menggeleng-geleng keras kepala. Memalingkan muka. Bahkan menutup telinga karena benci Akaba Seishiro berkata dia akan pergi._

" _Apakah Tetsuna ragu?"_

 _Alisnya mengernyit. Nyatanya, Kurosaki Tetsuna tak bisa tinggal diam bila sudah ada Akaba di dalamnya. "Aku tidak paham."_

" _Kita akan bertemu lagi ...," ucap Seishiro tersendat-sendat._

" _Jangan bicara lagi, nanti darahmu tidak akan berhenti."_

 _Butiran asin bervolume, luruh menimpa batang hidung Seishiro. Kurosaki Tetsuna tengah berusaha keras menahan, namun emosi lebih berkuasa. Seishiro menghapus airmata sang gadis, "Wajahmu itu tidak pantas ternoda airmata. Tetsuna lebih cantik kalau tersenyum."_

" _Percuma tersenyum kalau tidak ditemani Akaba-kun."_

 _Lengan Tetsuna direbut, diletakkan tepat di atas jantungnya. "Tetsuna selalu hidup di sini."_

" _Akaba-kun ..."_

" _Tetsuna tahu reinkarnasi?"_

 _Dia menggeleng._

" _Aku percaya reinkarnasi. Itu adalah kehidupan lain di mana kita akan terlahir kembali. Nanti sewaktu kita terlahir kembali, tugas kita hanya harus saling mencari."_

 _Tetsuna geming, mendengarkan._

" _Saat kesempatan itu tiba, akan kulamar Tetsuna dan aku tak menerima penolakan."_

 _Kelak saat dia sendiri kemudian jatuh tertidur, Kurosaki Tetsuna tak pernah absen memohon._

 _Permohonannya satu dan selalu berbunyi serupa, yaitu—_

 _(agar dirinya dan Akaba Seishiro dapat kembali berjumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya.)_

— _ **reinkarnasi.**_

* * *

 _ **Mind to review? :)**_


End file.
